


Broken Heart

by Kikachan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: Kaoru going to Kyoto.





	Broken Heart

I do not remember my mother. My father did not come back from the war and the one I thought was on my side just wanted the dojo. My students? With the case of the false Battousai, they left quickly.

My fear had come true. I was alone.

Then you came.

A gentle wanderer who fights to protect everyone around him.

You have brought into my life a student, friends; a family. I was happy.

Until you left. Gone and made me relive everything I felt when I was alone for the first time.

My heart broke in a way that I thought was not possible. It did not excite me at all.

I hate to admit it, but that fox was right and that's why I'm on this ship with Yahiko going to Kyoto.

To see you.

So that my broken heart will become whole again.


End file.
